Music
A list of CDs published under the Dream Festival! title. You can browse a list of songs here. DearDream Singles NEW STAR EVOLUTION voice actor cover.jpg|Cover NEW_STAR_EVOLUTION.jpg|Alternate Cover Illustration DearDream's first single: NEW STAR EVOLUTION Tracklist: :::::::::#NEW STAR EVOLUTION :::::::::#Infinity・Sky :::::::::#Dream Greeting! :::::::::Release Date: March 16, 2016 PLEASURE FLAG/To My Dear Dream! Tracklist: :::::::::#PLEASURE FLAG :::::::::#To My Dear Dream! :::::::::#We're Born in this Parade :::::::::Release Date: September 28, 2016 Yume no Kodou Tracklist: :::::::::#Beat of Dreams :::::::::#Midsummer Color Diary :::::::::Release Date: September 27, 2017 Symmetric love/You are my RIVAL Tracklist: :::::::::#Symmetric love :::::::::#You are my RIVAL :::::::::#Word!! :::::::::Release Date: December 20, 2017 Mini Albums Welcome to D-Four Productions Tracklist: :::::::::#Glory Story :::::::::#The Three Musketeers of the Rose :::::::::#Butterfly Girl :::::::::#2032 :::::::::#Up to speed! :::::::::#FEEL YOUR SKIN :::::::::Release Date: November 2, 2016 Catch Your Yell!! Tracklist: :::::::::#BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~ :::::::::#WONDERLAND HEART :::::::::#BEST☆★PARTNER :::::::::#Abracadabra Magical Spell :::::::::#White Pavement :::::::::#Let as many smiles bloom as much as the number of thank yous :::::::::Release Date: April 26, 2017 ALL FOR SMILE! Tracklist: :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE！ 〜DearDream & KUROFUNE ver.〜 :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE！ ～DearDream ver.～ :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE！ ～KUROFUNE ver.〜 :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE！ 〜 MIX〜 (Sung by: Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa and Junya Sasaki from DearDream) :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE！ 〜 MIX〜 (Sung by: Itsuki Katagiri and Chizuru Sawamura from DearDream) :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE！ 〜Shoot！Raid！ MIX〜 (Sung by KUROFUNE) :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE！ 〜Legend Idol MIX〜 (Sung by Sankishi) :::::::::#ALL FOR SMILE！（Instrumental） :::::::::Release Date: October 25, 2017 Albums RealDream.jpeg|Cover Real dream alt cover.jpg|Alternate Cover Illustration DearDream's first album: Real Dream Tracklist: :::::::::#Real Dream! :::::::::#PLEASURE FLAG :::::::::#MAY BE, LADY! :::::::::#Wavering MIDNIGHT :::::::::#Your Dancing Eyes :::::::::#Reversible→Valentine :::::::::#SAKURA LETTER :::::::::#STARTING TOGETHER :::::::::#Special YELL! :::::::::#Infinity・Sky :::::::::#NEW STAR EVOLUTION :::::::::#To My Dear Dream! :::::::::Release Date: February 22, 2017 ALL FOR TOMORROW!!!!!!! Tracklist: :::::::::#Tomorrow's Song :::::::::#Dream Pulse :::::::::#Reversible→Valentine (Assort Box) :::::::::#Symmetric love :::::::::#Magnetic Emotion :::::::::#Refrain :::::::::#Dream Painter :::::::::#Lifetime=Partytime! :::::::::#Happy Happy Happy♪Smiling☆ :::::::::#You are my RIVAL :::::::::#Wherever I am :::::::::#Run After Blowin’ Wind! :::::::::#GO TOMORROW!!!!! :::::::::#ETERNAL BONDS :::::::::Release Date: August 22, 2018 KUROFUNE Singles ARRIVAL -KUROFUNE Sail Away-/You Are Mi・Amore Tracklist: :::::::::#ARRIVAL -KUROFUNE Sail Away- :::::::::#Your Are Mi・Amore :::::::::#Scenario :::::::::Release Date: November 23, 2016 Future Voyager/Whole New World Tracklist: :::::::::#Future Voyager :::::::::#Whole New World :::::::::#BEST☆★PARTNER 〜KUROFUNE ver.〜 :::::::::Release Date: November 22, 2017 OVER THE SEVEN SEAS Tracklist: :::::::::#OVER THE SEVEN SEAS :::::::::#RING (Sung by Keigo Kazama) :::::::::#SINGIN' IS ALIVE (Sung by Yuto Kuroishi) :::::::::#White Pavement 〜KUROFUNE ver.〜 :::::::::Release Date: July 25, 2018 Mini Albums FACE 2 FAITH Tracklist: :::::::::#FACE 2 FAITH :::::::::#Wavering MIDNIGHT :::::::::#Up to speed! :::::::::#Reversible→Valentine (Bitter Sweet) :::::::::#BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~ :::::::::#SAKURA LETTER :::::::::#(Bonus track)The Three Musketeers of the Rose (KUROFUNE & Kanade) :::::::::Release Date: July 26, 2017 Shuffle Units SHUFFLE LIVE 01 Tracklist: :::::::::#SAKURA LETTER (Sung by Shin Oikawa and Keigo Kazama) :::::::::#Wavering MIDNIGHT (Sung by Kanade Amamiya and Yuto Kuroishi) :::::::::#BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~ (Sung by Junya Sasaki and Itsuki Katagiri) :::::::::#MAY BE, LADY! (Sung by Chizuru Sawamura and Yuto Kuroishi) :::::::::#We're Born in this Parade (Sung by DearDream & KUROFUNE) :::::::::*The drama scenarios for each shuffle unit are also included. :::::::::Release Date: January 31, 2018 Category:Browse